The Tournament Of Power (Custom)
by ChoChoCup
Summary: Goku And The Universe 7 Warriors Are Ready For The Tournament! Join Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Frieza,Android 17,Android 18,Piccolo,Master Roshi,Tien,And Krillin As They Fight The Other 7 Universes To Survive Erasure. (This Is Custom,So Eliminations Will Be Diffrent,But All Fighters Stay The Same)
1. Prologue-The Warriors Meet Up!

A Wind Breezed,In Seconds The Circle Of The Universes Warped Onto The Stage.

Whis:Here We Are..,The World Of Void.

Universe 7 Looked In Shock,The Stage,The Sky,It Was All So Weird...

Goku:Wow! This Stage Is Pretty Huge.

Goku Would Stomp His Foot On The Stage

Goku:Pretty Stable..

Vegeta:...

Krillin:Okay.. We Can Do This. Right 18?

18 Looked Into The Distance,At Universe 3s Robots

Krillin:18?

18:Wha? Oh We Will Try Are Best Krillin..

17:Is This A Joke. These Universes Look Like Pushovers..

Champa Would Walk Over To Beerus,Laughing

Champa:Hey Beerus! Nice Team Ya Got. Im Sure Hit Will Be Able To Beat The Shit Out Of Goku Again.

Beerus:Champa,Your A Complete Dumbass. Goku Has Gotten Stronger Since That Fight.

Champa:We Will See...

Goku Would Spot Jiren And Toppo

Goku:Yo Toppo!

Toppo:Son Goku. Your Going Down First. Your The Reason Were All Here Today!

Goku:Whoa Whoa! I Just Wanted A Good Fight.

Jiren:...

Goku:So That Must Be Jiren? Yo!

Jiren Would Appear Behind Him

Jiren:Get Lost.

Caulifla:Yo Kale..

Kale:Yes Sis...

Caulifla:Were Gonna Have To Try Extra Hard.

Cabba:Heh.

Hit Would Meditate

Gohan:Piccolo San.

Piccolo:?

Gohan:Lets Do This. Student And Master!

Piccolo:Right.

Dyspo Would Run Around At Light Speed

Grand Priest:And Now.A Message From Zenos.

Future Zeno:Hey Everybody!

Present Zeno:Welcome To Are First Ever

Both Zenos:TOURNAMENT OF POWER!

Both Zenos:Please Make This A Fun Time For Us!

Grand Priest:And Now The FIGHTING BEGINS.

Goku Would Run To Universe 9

Goku:Get Ready Bergamo.

Bergamo:Indeed.

Goku Goes SSJ

Goku:KA.. ME... HA..ME..

-NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER!-

Goku:Yo Its Me Goku!

Goku:Bergamos Gotten A Bit Stronger Than Last Time.

Goku:What? There Teamin Up On Me?

Goku:It looks like universe 4 is going after the others!

Goku:But I Wont Loose! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 1-The Universe 9 Attack!

Goku Would Blast Bergamo With The Kamehameha

Bergamo:Nani?!

Bergamo Slammed Into A Rock.

Goku:I Guess Thats A Wr-

Bergamo Had Warped To Goku,Gutting Him

Goku:GAAH!

Goku:Alright Than. HA!

Goku Went SSJ2

Goku And Bergamo Were Clashing

Basil:Should We Bust In?

Lavenda:Yeah. Hehehe.

Goku:Alright Take This! HA-

Goku Would Cough Blood As Basil Gutted Him

Goku:Wha?

Lavenda Would Be Trying To Punch Goku,While Goku Dodged

Vegeta:Seems Like Hes Got Alot On His Hands.

Gohan Would Be Clashing With Hop

Gohan:KA. ME. HA. ME. HA!

Gohan Would Blast Hop Off

Grand Priest:Hop Of Universe 9,Has Dropped Out.

Zeno Would Tap Hop Out

Roi:You Idiot!

Hop:Im Sorry..

Meanwhile.. Piccolo,Krillin,Roshi And Tien Had Knocked Off Roselle,Oregano,Hyssop And Chapill Of Universe 9

Goku Would Kick Basil Down And Punch Lavenda Into the Ground

Vegeta Would Warp Infront Of Basil

Vegeta:Big Bang.. ATTACK!

Basil Was Shot Out Of The Arena.

Frieza Grabbed Lavenda

Frieza:Hohoho. I Think Ill make you my pet.

Frieza Would Kick Lavenda Rapidly

Goku Was Still Fighting Bergamo

Cabba Ran Up To Comfrey

Comfrey:?

Cabba:GALICK CANNON!

Grand Priest:Comfrey Has Dropped Out.

Caulifla:Nice Work Cabba!

Cabba:Thank You..

Kale Smiled

Hit Grabbed Sorrel

Sorrel:Let Me Go..

Hit:Alright..

Hit Through Sorrel Out Of The Arena

Frieza:Im Bored Of You.

Frieza Would Kick Lavenda Off

Roi:BERGAMO! YOUR ARE LAST WARRIOR LEFT! DONT DISSAPOINT ME!

Frost Would Throw Off Jirasen

Bergamo:You.. You PEOPLE TOO ALL OF MY UNIVERSE OUT! I WILL END YOU!

-NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER-

Goku:Yo Its Me Goku!

Goku:Looks like Bergamo Used That Huge Form Again

Goku:Guess ill have to bust out super saiyan 3! HAAA!

Goku:Zeno Isnt Kidding About Erasure! See Ya There!

FIGHTERS LEFT:70/80


	3. Chapter 2-The End Of Universe 9?

Goku:Wha..?

The Stage Was Shaking As Bergamo Bursted With Aura

Bergamo:YOU PISS ME OFF! I WILL FUCKING.. GET YOUR UNIVERSE ERASED...

Goku:Holy Sh-

Bergamo Would Gut Goku With All Of His Power

Goku Would Cough Blood On Him

Bergamo:You Will Pay...

Bergamo Would Kick Gokus Gut

Frieza:The Sad Monkey Cant Even Defend Himself..

Frieza Would Grab Bergamo

Frieza:Ill Do What I Did To The Other Wolf

Frieza Would Charge A Death Ball

Bergamo:LET.. ME.. GO..

Frieza:Goodb-

Frieza Would Get Kicked In The Face By Toppo,As Frieza Slid Back

Toppo:That isnt justice! Let these two fight.

Frieza Would Throw The Death Ball At Toppo

Toppo:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Toppo Was Shot Into A Rock

Frieza:Idiot...

Goku Would Get Up

Goku:Guess Ill Have To Go Super Saiyan 3!

Goku:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku Would Turn SSJ3

Bergamo:Is That So? Well Than..

Bergamo Would Turn Giant

Bergamo:THIS IS YOUR END..

Frieza:Hmph. Ill Sit This Out Monkey..

Goku:Thanks Frieza!

Bergamo Would Stomp On Goku

Goku:!

As Bergamo Lifted His Foot Up,Goku Was Nowhere to be seen

Goku:Ka.. Me... Ha.. Me..

Bergamo:NANI?!

Goku:HAA!

Beerus:How Did He Appear There..?

Whis:He Obviously Used Instant Transmission.

Goku:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Kamehameha Would Hit Bergamos Eyes

Bergamo:I CANT.. SEE!

Goku Would Charge Up All Of His Energy Into His Hand

Goku:TAKE IT!

Goku Would Punch Bergamo Into The Gut

Bergamo:NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Grand Priest:Bergamo Was Dropped Out.. Meaning..

All The Gods Were Scared,The Kais To.

Grand Priest:WILL BE ERASED.

Roi:ZENO SAMA! PLEASEEE!

Zeno:Bye Bye!

Roi:ZENOOOO SAMA!

In An Instant Universe 9 Was Erased..

All The Fighters Stood In Fear

Piccolo:Gohan.. We Have To Do This..

Gohan:Yes..

Kale:Sis.. Will That Happen To Us...?

Caulifla:No Kale.. I Will Protect You! And The Universe.

Cabba:...

Vegeta:Hmph.

Frieza:Furries Are Weak...

-NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER-

Goku:Yo Its Me Goku!

Goku:Universe 6s Caulifla Wants To Fight?

Goku:Oh Hey! Cabbas Joining To! And Vegeta?

Goku:Whats This Energy? Kales Going Nuts.

Goku:Ill See You There!

Fighters Left:69/80

Universes Left:7/8


	4. Chapter 3-Caulifla And Kale,The Saiyans!

Everyone was in shock,suddenly.. the world of void had some cold air... everyone had a chill down there back..

Beerus:S-So.. He isnt kidding is he...

Whis:This is serious,my lord.

Goku Had a grin on his face "Its time to push myself futher." "Hehe.." Goku stared at the benches,at beerus,supreme kai and whis "Are teamwork and strength. we wont be erased!"

"Yo! Son Goku!" A Voice of a woman called,as this woman walked up she had her hands on her hips. she had a pink bra,purple baggy pants,and her hair was spiked. Next too her,a small peppy girl,dawning a red and black outfit. her hair was in a bit of a pony tail.

"Huh?" Goku looked around,confused.. "Whos there?"

The women walked up further "Names Caulifla,And and this is kale." kale would hide behind caulifla

"So. your interested in a fight?" Goku got in a pose.

"No. i want you to teach me super saiyan 3." She got serious

"Hehe. but your going to have too master 2 first." He turned super saiyan 2 with ease

"Alright!" She went ssj2 aswell,as they both started clashing. the area became tense they were about even,but of course goku was holding back.

"Your pretty impressive caulifla."

"Shut up old man and fight!"

She would gut him with force "TAKE THIS!"

Goku would slide back,coming back to her they would slam fists and create a huge explosion.

The preecho was trying to sneak up on them as they did this. but the explosion made him start flying "WHAT THE FU-" he would slam onto the benches

Gohan and piccolo dashed around the arena,being attack by something. "Stay down gohan." piccolo would say as he charged a demon explosion

Gohan leaped down and piccolo used the attack,the unlucky invisible gamisaras was hit and landed on the benches

"Good work piccolo." Gohan would smile

Kale would watch smiling at caulifla as she was beating the holy hell out of goku "Sis... Let me help you!"

"No kale. You would be useless in a fight! i got this!" She would throw goku into the pillar

Useless.. Useless.. Useless.. Would play back in kales mind as she started too cry. "SIS! I WONT BE A HAZARD ANYMORE!" Her energy started bubbling "SON GOKU! I WILL END YOU!" Her eyes became white,aura became green And her hair started spiking

"Master.. thats kales true energy." Cabba would say as they stopped fighting.

"Be careful kakarot." Vegeta would yell

NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER!

"Yo its me goku!"

"Kales Awaken Some Amazing Power."

"Shes gonna destroy everything!"

"Hit? What are you doing?"

Fighters Left:67

Universes Left:7


	5. Chapter 4-Saiyans True Form

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kale Was Screaming,She Started Bulking,Growing A Bit. "S-SON GOKU!" She Sceamed,Her Pressure Filled The Air,Everyone Was Shaking

"H-Holy Shit... S-Shes putting out even more power than before!" Cabba Said,He Was Blocking,As He Was Getting Moved Back By The Pressure

"W-What?" Goku called,jumping out of the pillar

"Yes! Kale We Did It! Now Lets Beat Son Goku Together!" Caulifla Called

"S-Son Goku!" Kale Rushed At Goku Punching Him Off The Arena?

"Whaa!" Goku was falling..

"Destucto Disk!" A Destructo Disk Came Out Of No Where and Zoomed At Goku,He jumped on it and back on the stage

"Hehe." Krilin Laughs.

"Gee,Thanks Krillin. You really saved my skin!" He would turn blue and instant transmission back to kale

-Somewhere Else-

Android 18 Would Be Clashing With Cocette,The Pride Trooper

"Give Up! Justice Always Wins! Cocette Smirked

"Go To Hell." Android 18 kicked her gut

"!" Cocette went into her orb thing

"You made a mistake..." She Would Blast The Orb

"No!" She Was Zooming Off The Arena And Hit Saonel And Pirina Off With Her

"What! You idiots lost!" Champa As Pissed And Gave Them A Glare

Tien,In The Area Finally Grabbed Prum

"W-What are you doing?" Prum Asked.

"Sending You Out!" Tien Made Clones And They Started Pushing Prum Out

"No! Stop! GAH!" Prum Fell Out

Tiens Clones Went Away,But Then He Got Knocked Off By Someones Tails?

"Idiot." Frost Smirked

-Back To The Center-

Goku And Kale Would Be Clashing

"Whoa Kale! You Strong!" Goku Said In Excitement

Kale Jumped On The Top Of The Pillar And Decided To Let Everything Go

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She Screamed As Energy Blasts Went Everywhere,Destroying Huge Bits Of The Stage

Lillebu,Jirasen And Obuni Flew Off The Arena

Suddenly,Everything Froze

Hit would timeskip kales gut with force,making her go to base and unfreezing

"That got out of hand,she almost eliminated her own team." He would drop kale into cauliflas arms

"T-Thank you hit." Caulifla Said

"Soooo.. Hit... Do you wanna battle?" Goku Said

"Maybe Later. I have buissness." Hit Said And Walked Off

Fighters Left:59

Universes Left:7

"Yo its me goku!"

"We got some conflict with universe 4... seems pretty interesting?"

"Ow! Im getting hit out of nowhere!"

"Its A All Out War! Universe 7 vs Universe 4!"

"Dont Miss It!"


	6. Chapter 5-Universe 4 Massacre

Caulifla And Kale Went To Lie Down

"S-Sis..." Kale Opened Her Eyes Slightly,Seeing Caulifla Smirking At Her

"Shh.. That was amazing kale!" Caulifla Shouted

-Somewhere...-

Master Roshi Looked Around "...Its quiet in this a-"

He would get hit off the arena "What?"

Goku would look up at the stands "Master Roshi?" He was confused as he was next too him at the time and no one was there.

Suddenly,Goku Got Hit And Slid "What? Whos There?"

Piccolo Dived In "Goku Get Down!" And Thats what goku did

"DEMON EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" it would hit gamisaras,who was invisible off the arena

"Attack!" Someone shouted and the entire team of universe came

Suddenly,team universe 7 appeared next to goku "They wanna fight us,Lets go!" Goku exclamined,Dashing at monna

"You cant win!" Monna said,increasing the size of her butt and trying to bounch on goku

"YEAH I CAN!" Goku shouted going blue and blasting her out of the arena,Then back handing nink off as he ran to goku

"Dad that was amazing!" Gohan,Smiled As He Blasted Ganos Off

-Somewhere else-

Krillin And 18 were fighting Shosa And Majora

Krillin would give 18 glasses. "SOLAR FLARE HE SHOUTED!"

18 would blast shosa off while he was blinded,but majora dodged

"H-How did he?" 18 exclaimed

"Im blind." Majora Said.

Krillin would throw his shoe at his nose and punch him off

Then.. Krillin Would Get Kicked Off...

"What?" Krillin fell on the benches..

"What the hell is happening?" Beerus Shouted And looked at universe 4 on the benches

-NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER-

"Hey,Its me goku!"

"Me and jiren are ready to have are intense battle."

"He is really strong... i have to use my full power! KAIOKEN!"

"That isnt working. GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY EVERYONE!"

"Dont Miss It!"

(Yes i know this chapter was short and rushed and dumb and a elimination massacre. im sorry. but please be excited for tomarrow,a 2 part chapter of the jiren fight)

Fighters Left:55

Universes Left:7


End file.
